


Comrades and Concussions

by BitterMyBisquits



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Minor Injuries, Spiderman w/ concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9867689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMyBisquits/pseuds/BitterMyBisquits
Summary: Spider-Man wakes up in a dumpster with a concussion. It actually turns out better than he'd thought.(This if the first Fanfiction I've written in more than five years. I just started to write it on a whim).





	

    With all that has gone on in the past year it comes as no surprise that it’s caught up to him in a colossal way. Which is the main reason why he is currently in a dumpster behind a McDonald's covered in wrappers and other questionable smelling things.

    It all started when a genetically mutated spider decided it was a fantastic idea to bite him, one Peter Parker.

    He had just turned fifteen when he had taken a class field trip to Oscorp.

    He was just fifteen when he got spider powers.

    He was just fifteen when his Uncle was murdered because of him.

    He was just fifteen when he had to save all of New York from utter destruction.

    So here he was, an almost sixteen year old with more experience than most could ever hope for and yet not enough. Here Peter was trying to figure out how he had screwed up in such a major way.

    ‘I really need to stop narrating my mistakes in my head’, Peter internally hissed as he tried to remove himself from the surrounding garbage.

    Grease and sweat clung to his spandex as he finally managed to gracefully land out of the dumpster… Or crash harder than a baby deer taking its first steps onto the concrete of the alley.

   “That works too, Parker”, he groans from his heap on the ground.

    Spiderman rises slowly holding onto his side which slowly oozed blood. He limped towards to wall of the alleyway and slowly started his ascent upwards.

    His arms ached. His legs ached. His everything ached from the good three hour fight merely moments ago.

    Peter gazes upwards when he rolls up onto the roof, the stars gazing back at him. Peter squints his eyes up at them, his head throbbing. He didn’t remember the moon being out when he clocked in as Spiderman.

   ‘Must’ve taken a snooze after I landed’.

    Spiderman takes a moment to get his breath back before slowly picking himself off of the roof and walking to the edge. He looks to the street and sees that most of the rubble from their earlier fight was swept away. Spidey’s head gives a powerful throb as he tries to remember who he had exactly been fighting.

    “Probably not a good sign… meh, who needs concussions when you’ve got web-slinging. Am I right, or am I right?”.

    The city below him didn’t answer.

    “... Right”.

     Spiderman raises his arm connecting a web to another building. He takes a steadying breath before dropping down letting the thin micro-cable carry him forward.

    His breath caught and his body tightened as his muscles pulled angrily at his wounds.

    Peter barely managed to connect his next web line in time to carry his momentum forward. He giggled as the thought of him just swinging back-and-forth came to mind.

    His giggling quickly turned into near hysteric laughter before cutting out entirely as he came to a sudden crashing halt into the side of a building. He gasped, choking on a scream as he landed in a heap on the roof below him. His vision swam with a flurry of spots dancing around him as he tried to take in a breath.

    Spidey laid there gasping for breath for an immeasurable amount of time before his breathing evened out. He groaned and looked over to the building he’d crashed into. It was a skyscraper, with huge darkened windows.

    Peter glanced curiously towards the glass he’d collided with wondering why it hadn’t shattered into itty-bitty pieces on impact.

   His headache returned full force as his brain caught up enough to realize that there was a blindingly bright light coming off of the building. Spidey quickly closed his eyes and gave an annoyed whine as he draped an arm over his mask to block out the shining light.

   “Stupid building… Stupid concussion… Stupid villains”, he mumbled.

   As he tried to get up the energy to sit up a familiar sounding engine roared to life next to him.

   Tony Stark raised an eyebrow from behind his suit at him (or, at least Peter liked to imagine he did).

   “I heard someone dissing my building. You know actually opening the window works a hell of a lot better than smashing into it, or y’know, knocking”.

   Tony lands with a solid ‘clunk’ as he walks over to where the kid still sat blinking up at the billionaire. Peter glanced over to the offending light to see the giant ‘A’ glowing down at him. He swore it was mocking him for being an idiot.

   “It… uh, snuck up on me”, he mumbled his face attempting to match his mask in redness.

   Stark lifted his face mask to glance dubiously at the kid.

   “Uh huh, they do that sometimes”.

   Peter groaned, ‘Really Parker? I almost wish hitting the Avenger’s tower had knocked me out, at least then I could stop embarrassing myself in front of Mister Stark’.

    The billionaire looked over the kid again this time paying careful mind to each individual injury he had.

    “I heard you had a little run in with the- what do they call themselves again? The evil eight? Nefarious nine?”

    Spidey gave a slightly delirious chuckle (only slightly he swears).

    “Sinister six, Mister Stark. And yeah, I guess I did. Kind of conked out afterwards, but I’m all good now”, with that Peter manages to peel himself off of the gravel rooftop.

    In Spidey’s opinion it was the softest rooftop he’d ever landed on.

    “Sorry for, uh hitting your tower and all Mister Stark. It won’t happen again I promise!”

    Tony’s eyes tracked the slight sway of the teen and the slight sway in his movements. He grimaced and took a step towards the vigilante.

    “Listen kid, how's about I have Friday take a look at that concussion and I maybe upgrade your suite a little bit? Might even throw in some take-out if you sit still long enough for the x-ray”.

    Peter tilted his head at the man instantly regretting it as his vision swam and he flailed to catch himself.

    “What? No, no I’m good Mister Stark! I’ve just gotta get home, y’know my Aunt and- and I got… homework”.

    Stark raised an eyebrow, “Really, kid? The homework shtick again?”

    “I- yeah”.    

    “...Right, well how's about you finish that homework while we make sure you don’t pass out from blood loss? Because I’m pretty sure you don’t want to give your Aunt a heart attack when you show up looking like you wrestled the Hulk and lost”.

    “Mister Stark I ca-”.

    “And before you get all chivalrous about it I needed to upgrade your suite anyways. You’d be saving me the trouble of tracking your sorry spandex hide all over New York again. Besides, free food! Don’t teens like that?”

    Spidey shifted for a second and pondered it as much as his bruised head could manage.

    “Are you sure?”

    “Yup! C’mon before I change my mind. I was thinking of adding gold to the whole red/blue combo thing you have going, thoughts?”  

   Spidey snickered, as he hurried to catch up with Tony’s languid strides.  

   “I, uh kinda like the colors I’ve got, Mister Stark”.

    Stark waved a hand dismissively, “Right, right- but gold and red? Now that’s a color combo!”   

   Tony quickly fires off a message to Friday telling the A.I. that they had company coming over.

   And to set up the biggest first aid kit they had.


End file.
